brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
70736 Attack of the Morro Dragon
|Ages = |Released = August 1, 2015 |Theme = Ninjago }} 70736 Attack of the Morro Dragon is a 658 piece Ninjago set released in 2015. It includes Kai, Jay, Lloyd, Wrayth, Cowler, Yokai, and 2 Skreemers. The set features Morro's elemental dragon, two small rocketboards for Kai and Jay, and a small model of The First Spinjitzu Master's tomb, which includes the Realm Crystal. LEGO.com Description Background Morro Dragon The Morro Dragon, also known as the Elemental Dragon of Wind, is Morro's personal dragon and primary means of transport. He first manifests it in Winds of Change to pursue the Destiny's Bounty 2.0, which continues into the events of Ghost Story. After obtaining the staff of The First Spinjitzu Master, he uses the dragon to escape, and later travels to a biker bar and departs after summoning Wrayth. He later summons it again in Stiix and Stones to escape from Stiix; it is not seen afterwards, though smaller dragons that are similar in appearance appear in Curseworld, Part I. Realm Crystal The Realm Crystal is a magical crystal possessed by the First Spinjitzu Master that has the power to open a portal to any of the various realms adjacent to Ninjago, as well as to various locations throughout each realm. It is sought by Morro and the Ghost Warriors as only its magic is powerful enough to enable The Preeminent to move between realms. The crystal was hidden in the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master, which could only be found by deciphering a set of clues carved into the master's staff. Eventually Morro succeeds in capturing it despite the Ninja's efforts to stop him, and uses it to unleash the full Ghost Warrior army in Stiix as a prelude to the arrival of the Preeminent. Lloyd then attempts to destroy the crystal to prevent this, but Morro distracts him long enough for the portal to be finished, allowing the Preeminent to cross over. Subsequently, Morro uses the crystal in a running battle against Lloyd in which they pass through several alternate realms, ending with Morro returning to Ninjago alone. However, he is grabbed by a sinking Preeminent, and returns the Realm Crystal to Wu before being dragged down to his doom with his master. The Ninja subsequently conceal the crystal in Hiroshi's Labyrinth with the help of Cyrus Borg, whose White Nindroids serve as guards to the powerful relic. Nadakhan later learned of the crystal and stole it, using it to rescue his crew of Sky Pirates from various realms and later to travel to Djinjago and back. It was subsequently destroyed when Flintlocke confronted Cole in Misfortune Rising; presumably the reversal of these events led to the crystal being restored and returned to the labyrinth. Over a year later, the Realm Crystal was relocated to a vault within Borg Tower, where it unfortunately served as a gateway for the Oni to begin their invasion of Ninjago. Minifigures included Gallery MorroDragon.jpg|A prototype of the Morro Dragon Lego Ninjago Attack of The Morro Dragon 2.jpg|The back of the box Lego Ninjago Attack of The Morro Dragon 3.jpg|The set in its entirety Lego Ninjago Attack of The Morro Dragon 4.jpg Lego Ninjago Attack of The Morro Dragon 9.jpg|The tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master Lego Ninjago Attack of The Morro Dragon 11.jpg|The dragon Lego Ninjago Attack of The Morro Dragon 12.jpg External links Category:2015 sets Category:Ninjago Category:70000 sets Category:Ninjago sets listed for ages 8-14